


Love Me, Keep Me Warm

by Nakura_Orihara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara are there as well but they're in the reader's head, Lowkey Yandere Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakura_Orihara/pseuds/Nakura_Orihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was for them to love you just as much as you loved them.  But maybe, what you had right now, might just be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me

You had been stuck in the Underground for some while now, not that you were really complaining. The house that you were currently staying in belonged to two skeleton monsters- who also happened to be brothers- was in fact, very comfortable. Which to you, wasn’t really all that surprising seeing as they were the only two skeleton monsters in Snowdin. They were also the only two who knew that you existed. You had encountered other monsters before them but they had tried to kill you. You didn’t fight back, you couldn’t bring yourself to do so.

For some reason it made your heart hurt when you thought of fighting back. So you didn’t. Because of that, you got hurt. Really hurt. The other monsters... they didn’t seem to care whether you wanted to fight or not. All they wanted was to take you to the King. Something about _setting them free_. But not Sans and Papyrus. They took care of you. They protected you. And you’d like to think that, _maybe_ , they loved you.

You shook your head, dismissing that last thought. You knew they loved you but they didn’t love you how you wanted them to love you. _How you loved them_.

Sometimes you thought that it wasn’t fair. How much you were in love with them and how much they were in love with others. You wanted to yell in their faces, _Look at me! I love you! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?_ You try not to think about those times. Because during those times… you feel like doing something bad. Maybe; hurting them. You feel like forcing them to see that you love them and if they can see that then they’ll realize that they love you too. You also feel like maybe, just maybe, if you take away the ones they love that they’ll see how much they love you.

You think of ways to get back into the Ruins or maybe, the determination to finally kill that stupid robot. At first, it always seems like a great plan and you actually get excited about it. But then, something tells you to stop. A little voice in your head tells you that they love you just enough and that you shouldn’t fight them. Your heart clenches whenever you hear that voice. The same way it does when you don’t attack a monster.

You often wonder what would happen if you were to ignore that voice and follow the other one. The one that tells you to hurt. The one that tells you to kill. The one that tells you to take what you want. You have yet to do so, but the temptation is strong. You really don’t want to hurt them. In fact, the thought of it makes you sick, but, so does the thought of them never loving you.

Occasionally, you indulge in the thought of leaving. You never really think about it that much because you know that without them, you’ll die. You sometimes think that that sounds better than living with them, in constant heartache. You’re always quick to banish the thought from your mind, though. You can’t bear to imagine how they would feel if you left or if you died. The thought of them getting revenge for you, does seem to exhilarate you.

You wonder how exactly you got here. You certainly didn’t mean to fall in love with them, it just happened. As, you supposed, all love did.

You hear someone calling out your name, pulling you out of your thoughts. You turn around from where you’ve been sitting for the past couple of hours, you back makes a loud and satisfying crack as you do so. You find yourself staring at the two figures headed towards your way.

“HUMAN!” You hear Papyrus yell. You see him bring his hands up to his mouth, “HUUUUMANNNN!!!” You chuckle, knowing that he’ll only get louder and louder if you don’t come out.

You stand up and immediately stretch your back, sighing as you do so. You then proceed to brush off any snow that made its way on to your clothes. As you did so, Papyrus’ screaming had started to grow louder.

“HUUUUUMMMAAANNNN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??????”

“OH SANS, YOU DON’T THINK THAT THEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN LOST SOMEHOW, DO YOU?”

“Dunno, bro. Maybe they’re just _lost in thought_.”

“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! THAT ONE WASN’T EVEN THAT GOOD!”

“Heh. You’re right, bro.” Sans went quiet. “I’m just worried about the human.”

You gasp as Sans’ confession and begin to feel extremely warm all of a sudden. You decide that you’ve been hiding long enough and make your way towards them.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus yells out as you appear in his line of sight. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” His face scrunched up in concern.

You rub the back of your neck, slightly embarrassed. “Heh, sorry Pap.” You didn’t want to look him in the eyes, not yet. “I kinda lost track of time.”

His face softened at your response. “WELL, I SUPPOSE THAT IT’S ALRIGHT.” He put his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. “IT’S JUST THAT SANS AND I WORRY ABOUT YOU. THOUGH IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT, SNOWDIN IS ACTUALLY VERY DANGEROUS FOR HUMANS EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS NOT.”

You nodded and looked at him apologetically. “I know, I’m sorry Pap.” You tried wrap your arms around him but could only reach so much. Papyrus’ body was big for a skeleton, he was about two and a half feet taller than you and you weren’t even that short, you’d say that you were about average. He claimed that it was because of his constant training with Undyne and his spaghetti but it still didn’t explain how Sans was extremely tall as well, standing straight at a good foot over you. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned questioningly.

“Hey, kiddo. What about me?” Sans smiled as he held out his own arms for a hug as well. You’d been living with him long enough to know when Sans was smiling for real and you knew that his current smile wasn’t. It was forced and you could see the worry in his eyes, despite them being empty. You gave him a remorseful look before bringing him into a hug as well.

You smiled happily as you felt the warmth of being hugged by the two skeletons.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should probably be working on my other fics, but shit happens. enjoy this lowkey yandere fic, or not, do what you want. if you can, please comment or leave some kudos, those are greatly appreciated.


End file.
